


BuckyNat Week 2020

by atlantiss505



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Westworld (TV)
Genre: #BuckyNat Week, Alternate Universe - Westworld Fusion, Battle Couple, Domestic, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantiss505/pseuds/atlantiss505
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Battle Couple




	2. Domestic




	3. Hosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Westworld AU


End file.
